I Wonder If I Ever Crossed Your Mind
by HereComesTheLuna
Summary: It's the beginning of the summer after New York for New Directions but the happiness of a reunited couple is soon cut short when the club star has retaliation at a certain bad boys party. Puckleberry/Fuinn


The sun was shining brightly over Lima, Ohio for the first time in a while. Rachel Berry looked in the mirror at her simple summer outfit deciding that she was defiantly going to the beach party that Noah was hosting in honor of the beginning of the summer break. Everything was going to be perfect, they would go to the beach three towns over, Finn would chaperon to the party, they would show off being the Glee clubs 'it' couple, she might have a beer but only one, there would be civilized conversation and then Finn would drive her home, walk her to her front door where they would share a kiss. The first part of their summer together... and it was going to be perfect. Well, she hoped it would be perfect after the huge argument they had about Finn wanting to go to a movie instead of Breadstix just so he could get back to his Xbox sooner.  
>Rachel awoke from her simple daydream and looked at the time, it was almost five so Finn would be here soon even though she knew that he would be late. In fact when it came to Rachel, Finn was <em>always <em>late.

She picked out some kind of matching shoes and a purse then walked down the stairs to the front door. Her fathers were both at work because it was Wednesday, she sat quietly in the empty house waiting for Finn to lightly tap on her front door. The ticking of the clock emphasized as the minutes past five went by.  
>Finally, five minutes after the scheduled time Finn Hudson (Quarterback at McKinley) strolled to Rachel's front door.<br>When she heard the tap, got out of her seat and rushed straight to the door. Finn smiled innocently at his brunette girlfriend who was now frowning up at him.  
>"Sorry I'm late, there was a problem with Kurt getting a ride but everything is sorted now." Finn smiled.<br>"You could of rang." Rachel pointed out.  
>She grabbed her purse and a cardigan encase it got cold. Finn tried to hold her hand as they walked down the pathway to his car but Rachel was pissed off and wanted Finn to know that. He opened the passenger car door for her, she only replied with a short nod. Rachel knew it was official, Finn had ruined the whole evening for her. He got in the car and pulled out of the driveway.<br>"So, Are you going to tell em the schedule for summer?" Finn grinned, trying to break the ice.  
>She stayed silent for a moment.<br>"My dad's are going out of town. I was thinking about joining them." Rachel replied, not taking her eyes away from the window.  
>"How long with you be gone?" Finn frowned a little.<br>"Um... Three weeks. I think." Rachel finally looked at him.  
>"Really? But that means I get to spend hardly anytime with you." Finn's frown grew.<br>"Not that you would turn up on time." Rachel mumbled.  
>"I know what this is about," Finn smiled a little, "Look am really sorry for being late."<br>"How many times are you going to say sorry for being late?" Rachel said, looking at her feet.  
>"What?" Finn asked, confused.<br>"I just think you make it to Glee club on time, to football on time, lessons on time. So why can't you make it on time for our outings?"Rachel stared at Finn.  
>He was a little speechless, he cared about Rachel so maybe he was a little late now and then but it wasn't like he stood her up.<br>"I always try and maybe I don't always come on time but at least I'm here." Finn pointed out.  
>"What do you mean?" Rachel looked at her feet again.<br>"I mean if it was any other guy woul-" Finn stopped himself.  
>"Any other guy would what Finn? Stand me up? Leave me?" Rachel snapped, "Well I would rather that then them feel like they have to drag themselves away from there stupid Xbox!"<br>"Woah! Don't take this out on the Xbox." Finn added.  
>"You care more about your Xbox then your own girlfriend. Don't say it isn't true because the comment you just made completely supported that!" Rachel ended.<br>Finn stopped the car at the beach, he turned to Rachel.  
>"I obviously care about you, I broke up with Quinn for you, I wrote you a song, I kissed you in front of hundreds of people to show how much I loved you and all you can say is I don't care." Finn murmured.<br>They both sat in silence for a moment till Rachel broke the silence.  
>"Maybe this isn't what we both want." She looked at Finn.<br>"What do you mean? Like break up?" Finn looked shocked.  
>"I just don't think I love you anymore... I don't feel that spark anymore." Rachel frowned.<br>"So you _are_ breaking up with me?" Finn's eyes drifted along the beach.  
>Rachel swallowed the lump in her throat that was preventing the tears in her eyes from falling.<br>"It-It's for the best." Rachel's voice broke.  
>'Why was she still in the car?' Rachel thought to herself. She slowly opened the door and carefully slid out of her seat, closing the door gently behind her. Walking toward the faraway group of people on the beach, she had time to wipe away the small amount of tears that she shed.<br>Finn remained in the car for a good five minutes, still in shock, as he watched Rachel look happy with the rest of _their_ friends.

_Finn Hudson just got dumped by Rachel Berry. Finn Hudson. Mckinley's Quarterback got dumped by someone who was known as a loser! _


End file.
